Tangled Destinies
by Forbidden Interludes
Summary: When nightmares come to plague Hiei he dismisses them, ignoring the warnings they try to convey. Will he realize his mistake or will a horrible fate befall the one he loves more than life itself? HieiYukina Pairing.


Title: Tangled Destinies  
Author/Artist: Forbidden Interludes  
Pairing: Hiei/Yukina  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Theme: #18. The Lockup, or, "Drop the Soap, Baby. #20. First Timers, or, "Yes! I'm Finally Getting Some!

Warnings: Incest, Torture, Language – The Lemon has been edited out for Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no claims of ownership to this series, nor do I make any profit off of this fan fiction.

Summary: When nightmares come to plague Hiei he dismisses them, ignoring the warnings they try to convey. Will he realize his mistake or will a horrible fate befall the one he loves more than life itself?

Authors Note: Any complaints as to the pairing will promptly be deleted so if you don't care for any of the above, please make use of your back button and find something more appropriate to read. No flames accepted.

_Darkness surrounded him, caressing his skin with its comforting touch but it did little to dispel the apprehension that Hiei was feeling at the moment. Desperately he tried to pull himself awake, not wanting to experience the dream yet again but it was hopeless. The nightmare, for that's what it was, would continue regardless of his desires and he was powerless to resist it. To the outside world everything appeared normal save for the violet glow of the jagan, forcing him into a deeper sleep which the apparition continued to fight against. Light flared around him in the dream world blinding him momentarily before revealing a woman walking towards him, her silk gown flowing elegantly against her slight form. "No.." The word escaped his lips even as he remained frozen in place, unable to prevent her approach. A gentle hand caressed his cheek gently before trailing down his bared chest, a soft smile upon the maiden's lips. _

_"Dammit this is wrong!" Hiei tried shouting at her but the words caught in his throat as she continued to touch him. A fleeting kiss was pressed to his lips, retreating only for a moment before coming back with more confidence. Despite the wrongness of the situation the apparition began to respond, helpless against the direction the dream was taking. The touch on his body was gentle, just as he would expect from this woman who invoked such strong feelings in him with every breath she took. His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the gown from her shoulders. Only then did he free her hair from the tie which kept it from spilling over her shoulders, running his fingers through the silky mass. As she pressed so closely to him the apparition inhaled deeply, breathing in the familiar scent which called to him whenever they were together. _

_"Why me? Why come to me?" The question was breathed quietly into her hair though a light laugh was his only response. Instead of pulling away the woman wrapped her arms around him, pressing against him while gently kissing his neck. A shudder of pleasure raced through his body at the touch. The others would damn him for enjoying such a thing, even if it was only in his dreams but that didn't stop the insistent caresses she was giving him. His resolve was coming undone quickly as any reasons to resist the temptation in his arms seemed to be melting away like ice under a bright noonday sun. Slowly he lowered her to the soft blanket laid out upon the ground, gazing over her delicate beauty. They remained still, quietly watching each other for several long moments before she grew impatient. 'Take me.' The whispered words floated through the emptiness of the room. When Hiei didn't move she shifted beneath him, quickly taking control and rolling him onto his back. As he stared into her eyes he could see the longing and desire that lay there, as well as the love she'd kept hidden for so long. As she positioned herself above him, Hiei knew he had to put an end to this before they committed an unforgivable act. _

_Finally Hiei snapped out of his daze, his hands grabbing her arms and pushing her away from him. Her startled cry went unheard as he rolled onto his knees, trying to get his body under control. It would have been so easy to take what the maiden was offering yet he couldn't and they both knew it. His hands clenched in the soft blankets as he swore under his breath, cursing his very existence. A sharp cry of pain wrenched his attention towards the fallen woman, his eyes widening drastically. "No! Dammit no! Not again!" His words went ignored as chains appeared, securing the woman to the floor as a dark shadow loomed over her. Desperately Hiei reached for his katana, praying that for once it would be there as he charged the two of them but a barrier stopped him from moving any further. Blood splattered upon the ground as a whip came down, slicing through the girl's delicate skin easily and causing her to cry out in pain. _

_Flames roared to life around the apparition's body as he attacked the barrier, determined to put an end to the madness before the scene could finish playing out as it had so many times before. The barrier shattered like glass against the onslaught, leaving Hiei free to move once more. Pushing himself to the limits he raced forward, hoping to counter the blow that even now was descending before his very eyes. The gleam of a blade shown in the darkness as it cut through the air on its deadly path and for all his speed the apparition knew he was powerless to stop it. Crimson liquid flew through the air as the cold metal sliced cleanly through her throat, staining his chest with red as it dripped down his skin. The woman fell backwards, her lifeblood pouring out of a wound he couldn't hope to heal. Hiei caught her just before she collapsed on the ground and went to his knees, cradling her gently. A pained smile crossed her face for a fleeting moment, as if to tell him it was alright before the light left her eyes. Pain flared through his chest as he realized the only one he'd ever loved was now gone, taken from him forever. "Yukina.." The name left his lips in a choked sob as he pulled her limp form closer, wishing there was some way he could take it all back._

Kurama watched his friend bolt upright, sweat pouring from his body as he desperately looked around the room. Shadows still covered the room since only a small table lamp was lit, the night only half over. Giving up his bed for one night had been no great difficulty seeing that Hiei had come to him for help. Since the apparition had told him of the dreams he'd been concerned, though pieces of it continued to plague him. Never being that forthcoming with information, Hiei had refused to impart all of the details of these nightmares to him such as just who the mystery woman was. Obviously it was someone he considered important judging by the pain that lingered in the hybrid's eyes. It narrowed the possibilities considerably but none of the candidates that remained seemed likely given the sexual nature of the dreams. Slowly he approached the apparition, making sure that Hiei was aware of his surroundings before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath he regarded Hiei with a calmness he did not feel, knowing that the smaller demon was expecting him to have the answers to his problem. "I take it the dream was the same one you've been having?"

"She died... God dammit she died!" Hiei's hands fisted in the blanket, his claws tearing easily though the thick material. Even now as he closed his eyes he could see Yukina's eyes glaze over in death and he was certain it was a sight that would continue to haunt him for years even if the dreams were to stop. What the hell did they mean anyway? It had been a last resort to come to Kurama, a fleeting hope that the kitsune would know of some way to stop the nightmares from occurring. Even so, he'd refused to tell him of what had developed into a growing desire for his sister. They seemed so real, down to the feel of her skin against his. How his teammates would loath him should they know the truth. Even the fool would be better suited to one such as his sister, it was pointless to even consider that he'd be an option for the frail girl. Taking a deep breath he attempted to calm himself, knowing that if anyone could help him it would be his partner. A glance to the kitsune revealed that the man did indeed know something, he just wasn't sure what it was. "Spill it Kurama, if you know what's causing these dreams then you should know how to end them. Tell me what you know."

"I'm afraid I still don't know that much but one of your suspicions was correct, the Jagan is behind this but to what purpose I do not know." They both knew that the evil eye had a mind of its own at times and it was a constant struggle for Hiei to control it. For the implant to be able to inflict these sort of dreams to begin with there had to be a pressing reason or an intense desire that it was acting upon. However the latter explanation made no sense considering it always ended up in the woman's death. Kurama leaned back, tapping his index finger against the comforter as he contemplated the problem. "Are you sure you do not wish to tell me who she is? It might be of some benefit in figuring the problem out." When Hiei remained silent Kurama sighed, it would seem the apparition was determined to keep his silence. "I wish that you would reconsider your decision, there is a possibility that the Jagan is trying to warn you of an impending situation. If that is indeed the case then we can put a guard on the woman to ensure she remains protected."

Despite Kurama's insistence that he reveal just who was in his dreams Hiei shook his head, there was no reason for them to know. Foreshadowing wasn't one of his strong abilities and this certainly didn't make any sense if it was one. If his sister needed protecting then taking her to bed certainly wasn't the way to go about doing it. "Her name is not important Kurama, is there anything you can do to shut these damned things out so I can get a moments peace in my own head?" A scowl formed on his face as he shifted restlessly on the bed. He was more than tired of being badgered with the same question, couldn't the man see he wasn't about to reveal her name? With each reoccurring dream the need to go to Yukina grew stronger and each time he weakened towards that end as his resolve broke just a little more. Despite knowing that there could never be anything between them his body continued to betray him, lusting after the one woman that he could never have. To that end he'd vowed to stay away from her, hoping that the distance between them would put an end to the foolish notions that were taking place in his body and heart. The torture that followed with such an action only strengthened his beliefs, emotions made one weak and did more harm than good. One way or another he'd purge these damnable feelings from his system and things could return to normal where he merely watched her from a distance, keeping her safe.

"I could." Kurama hesitated though, knowing that in order to give the apparition a cure for the current problem it was likely to cause an even greater one. Seeing Hiei's curious look had him sighing heavily, the man certainly wasn't going to like what he had to say but there wasn't anything else he could do to fix the situation. It was an all or nothing solution. Fixing the man with a hard stare he gave him the answer, "There is a combination of drugs that will render the Jagan inactive for a period of time but when I say 'inactive" i mean just that. The implant will become useless to you having gone dormant, you'll no longer be able to use the abilities it has given you until the effects of the drug has worn off. Are you sure you want to chance it? Since you're adamant about not revealing her name the Jagan is the best protection she has at the moment if this is foreshadowing. Close off that route and you'll be sending out an open invitation."

A growl of frustration escaped him hearing those words. It was an impossible choice to make, there was no way he could nullify the Jagan's influence now. To do so would leave Yukina in danger, he wouldn't be able to adequately protect her. But to continue on with these dreams were killing him more and more each day. What choice did he have but to continue suffering if it insured her continued safety? "Are you sure?" Hiei glared at the man, hoping that this was not some sort of twisted ploy to get more information out of him. Something such as this was not above the kitsune, indeed they were tactics he'd use as well if their roles had been reversed. Still, that didn't mean he had to like it in the least.

"I'm sorry Hiei, there is nothing else I can do." Without the apparition coming right out and saying it Kurama already knew what the man's choice would be. Indeed, this woman must be extremely important to him if he were willing to subject himself to the nightly torment of watching her die before his eyes. It only took a moment, just enough time for him to blink for Hiei to disappear. The curtain blowing through the open window was the only sign of his passing, leaving Kurama to stare at the empty bed with concern. How would Hiei deal with this problem on his own? The avatar wasn't certain but it hurt to know that the apparition didn't trust him enough to confide in him completely. Who was she? That was the pressing question, who would have such a strong hold over Hiei's heart that he would continue to watch her die night after night? Yukina's face flashed through his mind briefly leaving him to wonder just how likely that was? To his knowledge that was the only woman the apparition cared for so fiercely, though the sexual aspect of the dreams continued to baffle him. Could the man possibly desire his own sister? Sighing heavily Kurama moved to stare out into the night sky, he could only hope that Hiei knew what he was doing.

Landmarks moved past at blinding speeds as Hiei made his way towards the forests of Genkai's temple. Exhaustion was now something he considered normal in light of the circumstances but Hiei continued to push himself faster. The only sanctuary he could think of at the moment would be on the temple grounds though it was a given that the dream would come again as soon as he fell asleep. His only consolation was that Yukina would be nearby, reassuring him that at least for the moment the Koorime was still safe from harm. The downside of her presence was that the urge to take her would be stronger, nearly impossible to resist but what choice did he have? No one could help him now, he was on his own with this particular problem and he knew it.

It wasn't long before he was forced to stop running, his mind fogging over from lack of any real sleep. As he came to rest in a large tree, he allowed the warding to come off of the Jagan for a few moments. Without giving it a direction to search the implant began seeking out his sister's calming aura with an impatience that stunned him. Within moments he had a lock on her position, letting him know that if he were to continue running he'd reach her within the hour. It was tempting to push on but as he considered it Hiei realized that it would be pointless, she was asleep in her bed and nothing would harm her on this night. Perhaps he would be lucky and be spared from witnessing her death once again in her dreams. As his eyes closed the Jagan seized a hold of his mind once more, sending him into the darkness where the apparition was powerless to resist its influence yet again.

------------------------

"Are you sure the old bitch is gone Toki?" A green skinned demon hissed beneath his breath as they continued watching the temple for any sign of life. They'd only just managed to slip past the border three days ago and he was tired of the Ningenkai already. If it wasn't for the rumor that their leader had heard about the powerful artifacts this human bitch named Genkai possessed they wouldn't even be here. Information on the woman had been plentiful but they had quickly determined that she would be a difficult opponent even in her advanced age, it was best if they avoided any confrontations if at all possible. They would have to be strong if they were going to make a stand against the Reikai.

Toki glanced over his shoulder with a look of irritation, as if it wasn't bad enough he'd been selected to do this job but then to be saddled with this bunch of imbeciles. Frankly the demon was certain he would have been better off coming alone if it hadn't been for the rumors that Mukuro's former heir tended to haunt this forest, though for what reason was anyone's guess. "Don't be foolish, you saw her leave just as well as I did. Now shut up, we'll move in just a few minutes." So help him if any of them opened their mouths again he'd silence them permanently. They had to make sure there was no one else at the temple before proceeding, the mission was just that important. Already they'd been waiting an hour for any sign of movement but there was none and the heat of the day had been getting to them all.

Sensing that their leader's patience had about run out, the rest of them fell silent and continued to wait. The only relief they got from the blazing sun was the cover the trees provided and the slight breeze that occasionally came through. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Toki moved towards the temple, his hand lighting up with a malevolent glow which disentigrated the wards set up around the perimeter. Now there was nothing to stand in their way of getting what they had come for. Moving quickly they threw open the shoji doors that led into the main compound. "Split up, search every chest and drawer you can find! They have to be here somewhere." The prospect was a daunting one and who knew how much time they truly had, each of them knew they would have to hurry to avoid being discovered.

Toki nearly snarled at the man for presuming to give orders but refrained, it would be wasting precious time to correct him and then repeat what the fool had said in the first place. Instead he sent the other demon a glare, informing him they would be talking about this matter at a later time before moving down the hallway at a rapid pace. Coming to another door he roughly pushed it aside, revealing a storage room piled high with boxes. "Fuck this is going to take forever." Cursing under his breath the demon began tearing the boxes open, tossing the useless items aside in search of the scrolls that were rumored to be able to seal a God's power away. "What's this?" A scroll had found it's way into his hand, it's parchment yellowed with time. Carefully he unrolled it, his eyes widening when it was revealed to explain in detail the method of reverting to an age where a body was at its prime. Carefully he set it aside with a smirk, knowing that it could come in handy at some point in the future.

A loud crash was what startled Yukina awake, though she wasn't necessarily unhappy about it. Nightmares had plagued her endlessly for the past several weeks, ones that she couldn't explain. Sweat had plastered her hair to her skin causing her to brush it back, trying to calm her raging nerves. It had been disconcerting to experience touching Hiei in such an intimate fashion especially considering she had no knowledge so to speak of what the demon would be like behind closed doors. Those parts of the dreams she'd quickly learned to enjoy but when they took a turn for the worse she would ultimately end up screaming in fear, believing that her life was truly about to end. Each time she would awaken, panting heavily as she tried to calm herself but it was usually to no avail. Each time she'd seen Hiei afterwards she longed to tell him of the dreams but resisted, believing that he would tell her she was overreacting or worse yet, laugh at her for following in her mother's footsteps and desiring one of his kind.

Yukina turned towards the doorway, a frown settling on her face as yet another loud noise was heard. It was always so peaceful around the temple with Genkai, the tranquility only broken when Yusuke or one of the others came to train. Today however the older woman had ventured into town saying they needed supplies. As much as the Koorime had wished to go with her, the nightmares had been taking their toll on her health and Genkai had ordered her back to bed. Had the old psychic returned already? A feeling of dread settled in her chest as she realized that wasn't likely, Genkai rarely forgot anything and a trip into the nearest town for supplies was an all day event. Uncertain as to whether she should investigate, Yukina pondered remaining where she was before shaking her head. While the older woman was gone it was up to her to keep the temple safe and she wasn't exactly defenseless. With her mind made up Yukina stood, making her way towards the door with determination. As she stepped out into the hallway voices could be heard and it sounded as if they were looking for something.

Questioning whether her decision was the wisest of things she'd ever done, Yukina crept down the hall hoping to remain undetected until she'd managed to figure out just how many there were. As she rounded a corner a gasp escaped her when she came face to face with a tall male who glared down at her. Ice covered the hallway as he lunged at her with a dagger. There was no time for hesitation as she stepped out of the way, bringing her hand up as she did so sending a wave of ki throughout his body, ending his life instantly. Months before she would have run, trying to avoid being injured but the others had drilled it into her head that if none of them were around she had every right to defend herself, even if it meant killing others. The act still made her sick to her stomach however, knowing that she'd just taken another's life but the man had left her with no choice.

The body fell to the ground heavily and shattered on impact, though with the noise the others were making it wasn't likely to be noticed. One thing was certain however, these demons were far from friendly and it was highly unlikely they were seeking sanctuary like the others who had come before them. Not for the first time Yukina wished there was a way for her to contact Yusuke or Kuwabara. Even Hiei or Kurama would be a welcome sight right about now, knowing that there was little chance that she could defeat them all on her own. Even so she wasn't about to cower in her bedroom, hoping that they didn't discover her. Knowing that much was enough for the Koorime to realize her best bet was to take them out individually, using surprise if she could.

The sound of a chest being shoved across the wooden floor had her moving towards a little used room. The door had been thrown open carelessly leaving her a clear view of the demon inside. As quietly as she could Yukina snuck up behind him, one touch is all it would take to freeze the man solid and she'd be one step closer to being safe until Genkai returned. The distance slowly closed between them for she didn't dare make any attempts to hurry her steps. However time ran out for her as the sound of heavy footsteps sounded just outside the doorway. Desperately she lunged forward, just as the man turned, his eyes widening in shock as he threw himself to the side just in time to avoid her attack.

"What the hell!" Toki yelled as a cold gust of wind brushed past him when the Koorime fell. It took the girl only a moment to get up but by then he was on his feet, instinct told him that if she were to touch him that would be the end of the fight and he'd be damned if a mere slip of a girl would take him out. Grabbing a nearby stool he swung it, knocking the girl to the ground once again causing her to cry out in pain. Ice now blanketed the wood but he held on as he brought it down on her once more, rendering the girl unconscious. "Fucking bitch, this place was supposed to be empty!"

Daichi snorted as he crossed the room, regarding the small girl intently before kicking her roughly in the ribs. When the girl didn't cry out he nodded in approval, she would be out for a while. ""Don't yell at me for your incompetency, you were supposed to be the one to gather information on who all was to be here." Seeing the other demon's glare Dachi continued on unphased. "Besides, we have bigger problems than one frigid bitch trying to stop us. We've found quite a few scrolls but nothing like what was supposed to be here. What we did find is a wooden chest that none of us have managed to get into so far. Even blasting the damned thing hasn't worked, my best guess is that it's keyed to a specific person or something but as it sits right now we sure as hell ain't getting into it."

"Damn.." Toki swore under his breath as he considered his options. It would make sense that if the scroll existed it would be in a protected area and the chest was their best bet but getting into it would prove to be interesting. His gaze strayed over to the girl who had attacked him and he took in her appearance. It was clear that she lived there if her attire was anything to go by. She was in a light sleeping yukata, something he would not have expected if she were a traveler just passing through. Would she have the answers as to how to open the chest? It wasn't likely but the girl was the best lead that they had. With the hag due to return at any time they could always remain to interrogate her but she was sure to notice something was wrong and be on her guard. However with this little bitch laying at his feet, she might be of use to them especially if Genkai held any type of attachment to the girl. "Bring the chest and take this bitch with you while we're at it. She might be of use to us and if not, she dies."

Sighing heavily, Daichi knelt down beside the girl checking her over before hitting her over the head once more to make sure she would be out for a while. Carelessly he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, really not giving a shit whether it was comfortable on her or not. The little bitch was the enemy, that much was clear and he saw no reason to give her the luxury of carrying her anyway. As he pulled her through the doorway he could feel Toki's eyes upon him but the man didn't say anything which didn't surprise him any. All eyes turned to him as they stopped in the middle of the hallway, some shocked to see his captive. "Alright, we've got what we came for. Load the shit up and let's go." His gaze turned to one burly demon, halting him in his place. "Naoko, take her and make sure she doesn't wake up. We'll have need of her later."

Several hours later saw Genkai nearing the top of the steps to the temple. There had been an uneasy feeling plaguing her all day and for a moment she'd considered not leaving the temple at all but they were running critically low on supplies. With the weather having been unpredictable for the past few weeks she'd decided it was best to get it done while she still could. Now as she returned home the feeling intensified, dread settling in her stomach. The sight of her wards laying upon the ground in ashes made her pause, her eyes widening. Whoever had enough power to destroy the protections she'd set up around the compound would bring nothing but trouble, of this she was certain. Hurrying her steps she ran the short distance only to stop once again when she noticed the doors were thrown open. Even now she could see the interior had been ransacked, papers strewn over the wooden floors, furniture over turned. "Yukina!" Genkai called out for her even as she started running towards the Koorime's bedroom.

She nearly slipped on the water that had pooled on the floor, her eyes quickly surveying the damage. Though no ice remained it was clear that Yukina used what abilities she had to take out one of her attackers, his bloodied corpse laying in pieces upon the ground. The discarded dagger laying next to him was clear of any blood which was the only thing that gave her any hope. No answer came when she called the Koorime's name yet again and Genkai knew that the young woman was no longer there. As expected her bedroom was empty, one of the few rooms that looked to be untouched. A quick search of the rest of the building confirmed her worst fears, Yukina was gone. A kidnapping made no sense with the way the place had been searched so throughly leaving her to the conclusion that the demoness had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Knowing that time was likely to be running out, Genkai made her way back outside and down the steps running as quickly as she could. One way or another Yusuke and the others had to be alerted to her disappearance, they would be the only ones who had any hope of finding her before it was too late.

-------------------

Yukina moaned slightly as she attempted to roll over but was stopped by the ropes that held her firmly in place. The pain in her head was intense, causing her to shut her eyes quickly when she attempted to open them. Where was she? Memory was slow in coming and her thoughts disappeared without a trace each time her head throbbed. It was too difficult to concentrate and eventually Yukina gave up for the moment. Perhaps once she could think clearly she'd be able to attempt healing herself. Consciousness drifted away from her once more though the Koorime wasn't sure just how long she remained in a daze before the heavy door opened allowing light to spill into the dark room. "Who's there?" Her voice was weak to her own ears as she attempted to see who had come to see her. Could it be someone to rescue her? She wasn't certain if enough time had passed for someone to even realize she was missing.

"The name's Saburo girl and you'd be doing well to remember it. I'm the leader of this gang and from what I've heard you gave my men quite a bit of trouble earlier." The man gazed down at the seemingly innocent girl with a malicious grin. Kneeling down next to her he took her chin in his hand, examining her thoroughly even when she tried to move away from him with little success. It wasn't hard to feel her energy pulsing just beneath the surface of her skin but it would do her no good, she'd been warded the moment she'd been thrown into this room as a precaution. "Tell me who you are and don't even think about refusing girl. I hold your life in my hands and right now it's worthless to me. It's up to you to change the opinion I hold."

The light behind him wasn't enough to give her a good view of his features but it made his outline perfectly clear which nearly made her heart stop. It was the same as the one in the dream which had been plaguing her, the same man who killed her time and time again. A shudder wracked her body then, had the dream been a sign of things to come? The possibility kept her from outright refusing the man, her gaze going to the bull whip he had coiled by his side. "Yukina.. my name is Yukina." Her voice came out as barely a whisper but she was certain that he had heard it for he nodded at her before releasing her face. The action allowed her to move back even if it wasn't by much. If the dream had been a warning then what did Hiei's presence in it mean? None of it made any sense but it allowed a glimmer of hope to surge to the surface. Already the appearance of the man was different, having come before Hiei had arrived perhaps the rest of the dream would shift as well and in the end the fire apparition would indeed rescue her.

"Well at least you're showing a bit of intelligence unlike that stunt you pulled earlier according to Toki." Saburo moved away from her for a moment which seemed to relieve the girl. Doubt was seeping into his mind that this Koorime would be of any use whatsoever to him. Despite what his minions had said, she didn't seem to be particularly powerful therefore it was highly unlikely that she'd know how to get into the chest. Still, it was the only lead they had at the moment and it wouldn't do to squander it. Returning to the temple to capture Genkai wasn't exactly appealing, more than likely he'd end up losing men although her capture would be assured in the end. It was just squandering resources he'd rather not waste, not before the assault on the Reikai. Making sure she saw every move the he made, he undid the clasp on the whip while taking another step back from her. "Very well Yukina, I have questions. You girl are going to give me the answers I want. The warded chest we found, tell me what is in it."

Seeing that he was more than ready use the whip on her did absolutely nothing to calm her nerves but her iron will surged to the front, she would not continue to cower in front of the man. As much as Yukina wanted to tell him that questioning her was pointless, she knew that if those words passed her lips then her life would be over. Being the one to clean the temple every day gave her a knowledge of the majority of the items contained within. There were very few chests that Genkai kept, even fewer that were warded but they didn't have to know that. "Master Genkai had many chests, several of which were warded. I can't tell you what it contains without seeing which one you've brought."

The whip uncoiled, the tip hitting the stone floor as Saburo glared at the girl. Was she lying? Reading people usually came easy to him but this frail girl wasn't the usual kind of demon that he dealt with. Something in her gaze was near challenging and it was a development he didn't like. "You better elaborate bitch, Toki and the others reported they searched that temple completely and this was the only chest they found." If there were indeed more chests than just the one they had returned with then there could be problems, especially now that the old psychic had been alerted to their interest in her scrolls. When she remained silent for a moment he flicked the whip out, the lash landing on the girl's leg and drawing blood but to her credit she didn't cry out. "Speak or you'll find out just how good with the whip I am."

The pain flaring through her leg was intense but for the moment Yukina ignored it, knowing that any sign of weakness was likely to spur the man into hurting her further. "I'm sorry to say that your men weren't as thorough as they said, I should be proof enough of that. They wouldn't have found me if I hadn't left the room I had been hiding in." Anger darkened the man's expression which scared her but at the same time the small flicker of hope continued to grow. What she had said had been true enough, they had completely ignored that particular part of the temple. "My room was untouched as was about a third of the temple and seeing as the majority of Genkai's important items are kept beneath ground it isn't likely that they found them all." Yukina shrugged slightly as he seemed to believe every word she was saying, continuing to feed him a concocted story that would have made Kurama proud. "So you see, unless I know of which chest you have I cannot tell you how to open it."

Saburo cursed under his breath when he sensed no deceit from her. Either she was telling the truth or she was a damned good actress but either way he couldn't tell which one it was. If the bitch was telling the truth and Toki has missed that much of the temple there was going to be hell to pay, he didn't tolerate such glaring errors nor such lackadaisical work from his men. Recoiling the whip, Saburo strapped it to his side once more before grabbing the Koorime by her arm and hauling her to her feet. "You want to see it? Fine but don't try anything stupid or else." It was by no means easy for the girl to walk beside him given how she was tied up but he cared little for her difficulties. The bitch would keep up or be dragged along by the hair, he didn't much care which route they ended up taking. The door was thrown open and various men looked up at them, some with curiosity and others seemed more interested in the girl at his side, most likely wondering what he planned to do with her once her usefulness ran out.

Roughly Yukina was pushed forward, hitting the ground heavily since she was unable to use her hands to keep from falling. Blood trickled down her lip from where she had hit it and her side ached from the impact but she didn't complain. It took a great effort but eventually she managed to roll over and assume a sitting position before looking around the room. Saburo watched her intently, making no move to help her but she ignored him choosing instead to survey her surroundings. As expected there was a chest in the corner that had no small amount of marks on it showing just how persistent the man was about getting inside. Of course she never had access to opening any of the chests, that was reserved for Genkai alone but to say that would mean her death. A laugh nearly escaped her despite the seriousness of the situation, the chest they brought contained scrolls yes but they weren't the ones that Saburo was looking for. Instead it was recorded history of specific types of demons that had been forced into extinction. Priceless yes but hardly the destructive force these men seemed to be searching for. "I recognize this chest."

"Good then you can tell me what it contains and how to open it." Perhaps having the girl here wasn't so useless after all, it remained to be seen whether or not it would be worthwhile keeping her around for a little while longer. Saburo watched her move closer to the chest and for once the wards didn't react which helped to lighten his mood considerably. Everyone else who came too close ended up receiving a nasty shock, even he had been on the receiving end and it was an experience he didn't care to repeat. Slowly he leaned against the wall as she continued examining it, a hint of a smile on her lips. "What are you smiling for girl? Answer my questions!"

"Oh nothing much, I just realized that you do indeed need me for at least a little while." Yukina gave him an appraising look when he growled at her, later on she was going to have to thank Hiei and the others for the small lessons they had inadvertently given her in misleading people. It was definitely coming in handy on this occasion. Carefully she leaned against the chest for support causing his eyes to widen when she remained untouched by the protective wards. Really, how was she supposed to keep things clean if she couldn't touch them? "There are scrolls in here, priceless scrolls though I do not know what they contain. I was never interested in the spells that Genkai had learned over the years since I am a healer. However Genkai knew that eventually someone would come to take them and she took precautions against them falling into the wrong hands as you can see."

"Get to the point, how do I open them?" It irked Saburo that this female thought she had him by the balls but what pissed him off more was that it just might be true. No wonder she was smiling earlier, she knew that he couldn't kill her. A smirk crossed his own face which had the Koorime paling with good reason. Just because he couldn't end her pathetic life didn't mean that he couldn't hurt her. Pain would motivate her to cooperate like nothing else could and she'd soon learn that if she was to remain with them for any real length of time.

Seeing that he was rapidly losing patience with her, some of the confidence left her causing Yukina to wither before him. A quick prayer was sent to any Gods that might happen to be listening for Hiei to get there soon. She wasn't sure just how long her luck would continue to hold out. Sighing heavily, she looked at the tall demon once more, what she was about to tell him was likely to send him over the edge and bring her pain but it was the only delaying tactic she could think of."I can tell you what is needed to be able to open it but I'm sure you aren't going to like it. The wards are keyed, needing three things in order to dispel. I am one of those keys, the second is the quarter moon. The chest will need to be placed outside so the moonlight can touch it."

No, this was definitely not something that Saburo wanted to hear especially considering it was another three weeks until the moon phase she had spoken of would arrive. While they weren't on a particular schedule he'd been waiting long enough, this was a delay that he'd rather not have to deal with but it was looking like there was no other choice. He didn't even want to consider what sort of problems would occur if this particular chest didn't have what he needed, then they'd be pushed even harder for time since they'd need to ransack the temple completely for the rest of the chests. "You speak of a third key. What is it? If I'm going to be forced to deal with you until the moon is correct then I need to know what else you need to open the damned thing."

Biting her lip, Yukina refused to look at him knowing he was going to take this badly. Not knowing what protections they had placed around the hideout they had brought her to had left little choice though, While the Jagan was powerful she wasn't sure whether or not there were any barriers in place that would keep Hiei from finding her. "It's not a what it's a who. As you can see, I'm a Koorime and I control ice. The ward needs opposing forces, two beings that would usually have nothing to do with each other. Genkai's spells are that powerful, requiring the added protection. The third key is a fire apparition by the name of Hiei. Without him I cannot open this nor any of the other chests even if you bring them here." It was a risk and a dangerous one at that to say such a thing but Yukina had seen the gleam in his eyes when she spoke of the power that was contained in the chest. Though she might not enjoy the remainder of her time here at least she'd make it through alive.

Anger tore through him as Saburo pushed away from the wall and hauled the girl to her feet once more. The sound of his hand connecting with her cheek filled the room along with her cry of pain. Just what in the hell was he supposed to do? Go out and capture the man that she needed to open the damned chests? Blood ran from the cut left behind but that didn't stop him from hitting her again though this time no sound came from her lips. It would figure that the old bitch had put measures like that in place, given how close she was to the entire Reikai Tantei. Hiei's name was a familiar one and Saburo considered him nothing more than a traitor to his own kind. The thought crossed his mind to kill the bitch dangling from his hand but he repressed it with a shudder. Without those spells taking down King Enma would be impossible, at that point there was no point in trying since they'd all die in the process. It would seem he was left with little choice. His grip on the Koorime tightened just before he slammed her against the stone wall, the impact clearly stunning her. "Will he come for you?" His voice was low and menacing as he spoke indicating just how close he was to ending her pathetic life.

"Yes!" Yukina cried out as he slammed her against the wall again, nearly sending her unconscious. Abruptly she was dropped to the floor once more where she lay unmoving, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. Surely Hiei would come for her, of this she had no doubts and when he did these demons would be lucky if he didn't slaughter them all. While she had never understood it, the apparition had always seemed to be protective of her. This time was likely to be no different, provided that he knew she'd been taken in the first place. Genkai would see to it that the volatile demon was informed and he'd take it from there. It couldn't be helped that there would be a trap waiting for him but Hiei was cunning enough to overcome any obstacles they threw at him. She just had to have faith.

"He'd better come soon or you just condemned yourself to death bitch." Saburo turned and left her laying on the floor, needing to think about just how they were going to manage to capture and subdue the fire apparition. There was no way in hell it would be easy, he realized just how perilous the situation had become and he loathed the complications it presented. As he stormed out of the room the demons that had been lounging about in the main room looked up at him expectantly. There was going to be hell to pay for the ones who had performed such a sloppy search but it would have to wait. If he punished them now the night would be filled with bloodshed. "Dachi, get your ass in there and take care of the bitch. Make sure no one touches her, it looks like we're going to need her after all."

---------------------

Every tree in the immediate area was ablaze, the flames dancing higher and higher as proof of Hiei's anger and of his torment. Kurama stood nearby, watching sympathetically as he torched yet another tree. She was gone and it was his fault for not protecting her. "Dammit!" Once more he tried to use the Jagan to find her but was blocked, it was as if there were a barrier in place which prevented him from seeking her out. Helplessness was a feeling he loathed but had in abundance at the moment, there was absolutely nothing that he could do now and he knew it. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the temple, looking for any sort of clue while he and Kurama had scoured the immediate area. The trail hadn't been hard to find but once it reached the border to the Makai it had just vanished, leaving them to wonder if his sister was even still alive. "Was this what the dreams were trying to tell me?" His words were whispered as he went to his knees, she couldn't be dead. He was supposed to protect her.

The soft words left Kurama stunned, it was the closest thing to an admission that he had heard yet as to just who the mystery woman in the dreams were. But why? Why Yukina? Ignoring the scorching heat that surrounded them Kurama walked towards his partner, kneeling in the grass beside him. "So it was Yukina. But why Hiei?" The way the apparition tensed told him that he had guessed correctly, no wonder the man had been tormented for so long by the nightmares. His only wish was that Hiei had revealed the woman's identity, they could have prevented this from happening.

"It was a warning." The words were bitter, twisting Hiei's heart even further as he spoke them. Kurama had been right in that much but even if he had known the avatar wouldn't have realized what the first half of the dream meant. Even now as he sat there upon the ground with the fires of destruction raging around him the truth was difficult to accept. The girl was constantly in danger, they had all realized that but they had all become lax in protecting her and it was the Jagan which had been attempting to rectify the situation. "I should have listened but I didn't want to accept it. Now my refusal to act might have cost Yukina her life."

"I don't understand Hiei." Kurama's words were soft, trying to encourage the apparition to open up more towards him. Obviously the man had figured something out that he had yet to share with him, Nothing that Hiei had told him about the dream could have pointed to this specific incident, it was far too vague so he looked for the alternate meaning of the hybrid's words. "What didn't you want to accept?"

For several moments Hiei remained silent, his expression unreadable. "You know about mating marks Kurama." His partner wasn't stupid and should be able to figure it out easily enough Hiei knew. For that reason he didn't look at the avatar, not wanting to see the revulsion on the man's face. The hell he was going through now was more than enough, anything more was likely to send him over the edge.

"Mating marks?" Kurama's brow furrowed as he considered the statement. Yes, having one in a situation like the one Yukina had found himself in would have been helpful in this situation but the only one who had been courting the girl was human. A mark from Kuwabara would not have worked the same way, thereby rendering it virtually useless. Was that why the dreams always played out the way they had? Carefully he looked over his friend who was staring at the grass in disgust. "Kuwabara isn't a demon Hiei, even if they had mated this would have still happened. In order for a mating mark to be effective both members of the bond must possess youki. You know that."

"As if I'd let my sister mate with that fool anyway Kurama." Hiei sighed, obviously Kurama either didn't get it or was purposely ignoring the obvious and at the moment he wasn't sure which one was more likely. "Besides, even if Kuwabara was a demon it would make no difference. They could not bond anyway." Not waiting for a reply Hiei stood up and began looking for his sister once again, hoping that even the slightest energy signal would find its way to him.

"Why not?" Curiosity got the better of him as Kurama walked to stand beside the apparition. Was there something about the race of the Koorime that he was unaware of? It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, the ice maidens were a notoriously secretive clan of demonesses and information on them was hard to come by. Hiei would be in a position to know more than the average person though just how he would come across knowledge that was not common to the rest of the Makai was a bit of a mystery.

Did it matter if he revealed this particular secret? Hiei wasn't so sure that he wanted to but he knew how persistent the kitsune was once he caught wind of a secret. The fox would never stop until he'd spilled his guts to his partner. "You win Kurama." Hiei sighed heavily knowing that the time for secrets was over. "Koorime self reproduce, you know this much at least. They are nearly genetic clones of each other and as such will reject any bond that is formed should it be from a demon of another race. It's just one more thing that forced them to keep their race pure, even if they were to attempt finding an outside mate nothing would come from it, just a physical relationship and nothing more."

Kurama stared at him for several long moments, the pieces falling into place quickly. If the bond needed someone of like blood then Yukina's only option was either to return to the Koorime Island or seek out her brother. Perhaps that had been one of the driving forces behind the girl's desire to find Hiei instead of just the need to right the wrongs inflicted by the Koorime Elders. Of course she would say nothing, knowing that her goal would be ridiculed. "So then your father?"

"It was a quick fuck for them, nothing more." The words were harsh but true. There were no whispered words of undying love between them like the others liked to believe. His conception had been a tragedy, one no one had accepted but the cold hard truth of the matter was he and Yukina were the result of a Koorime woman rebelling for one night against the sacred laws, nothing more. Hiei stared up at the night sky, brightened by the fires. He had to wonder if the growing desire he had felt for his sister was prompted by the blood that they shared. Anything was possible but now he wasn't sure if he'd ever have the answers to his questions. They had to ensure Yukina was alive before they could dig any deeper into this mess.

"No wonder the dreams tormented you so badly." Kurama was finally beginning to understand just how serious the situation had become even if Yukina hadn't been taken. One way or another the two would need to bond in order to stop the nightmares, for no doubt they would continue until it was done. The Jagan was indeed forewarning them of what was to come should the dreams be ignored and Kurama knew that there was no way in hell Hiei would allow the girl to perish if it was in his capabilities to prevent. "We'll find her Hiei and then, do what you need to."

The statement stunned Hiei as he turned to stare at the kitsune. How could the man be so accepting of the situation? Shaking his head Hiei sighed, even he had a problem with the thought. "The others would not agree with your point of view Kurama."

"Does it matter?" Kurama gave the man a sympathetic look, it was a situation he would never want to be in that was for sure. The hybrid had a point but the others would see reason one way or another, this was something that had to be done. "Consider this Hiei, if you don't then there is a chance the dream you have been shown will come true. Do you think Yusuke or Kuwabara would rather see Yukina dead instead of mated to you?" As much as it might pain Kuwabara to see it happen, if he knew that the Koorime's life depended on it he would accept what needed to be done. Calmly Kurama walked up to Hiei and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Have you even considered the possibility that Yukina has been having these dreams as well? Even if we could find a way to protect her long term, would you have her living with visions of her death for the rest of her life?"

Having never considered that Yukina might be experiencing the dreams as well made Hiei pause. Now Genkai's words made sense, she'd mentioned that Yukina had been restless as of late but unable to sleep. Turning to face his friend, Hiei looked at him uncertainly. "The drugs you spoke of when we talked before?"

"Are not meant for long term usage Hiei, not without lasting after effects that would hurt her. Look, I understand why you are reluctant to enter into a relationship that most would deem unacceptable but sooner or later you must realize that a choice will have to be made. Only you can fully protect Yukina, are you willing to do everything in your power to ensure she remains safe?" It was a question Kurama already knew the answer to, Hiei just had to speak the answer out loud to be able to accept it. Only death would keep the apparition from his sister's side, however she might need him. This was an unexpected development yes, but not one that was insurmountable.

"It would seem that the decision has already been taken from me then." There was no denying what Kurama had said and they both knew it. The only question that remained was whether or not Yukina would accept the idea, if not then another method would have to be found, even if it meant forcing her to return to the Koorime Island forever.

"I know it will take some time for you to accept but remember we'll back you in whatever it is you decide to do. Just don't take too long in acting, time is precious in this instance." Seeing that the flames were now dying down as Hiei came to terms with what he must do, Kurama stepped away from the man. "I'm going to return to the temple and help in the search, if you need us just call." Time alone was what the apparition needed the most right now, there was nothing more for them out here. Without waiting for a reply he turned and left Hiei alone to contemplate what he must do. It was a forgone conclusion that Hiei would make the right decision in the end.

Hiei knew that Kurama was right in everything that he'd said but it was hard to come to terms with. Taking the girl for a mate meant that the secret he'd kept hidden from her for so many years would now be revealed, something that he'd hoped would never happen. Would she hate him for lying to her for all these years? Hiei sighed softly, he wouldn't blame Yukina is she did. Every tear she'd spilled over the continued absence of her brother had torn at his heart yet he'd remained silent forcing her to remain in torment thinking her sibling might be dead. "I can only hope you forgive me for what I have done Yukina."

How long had he remained out under the night sky thinking of her? Long enough the apparition decided as he watched the dawn approach. His jagan remained open the entire time looking for a sign, even something so small as a thought that would indicate her presence. A shift in the energy currents had him turning towards the border once again, it wavered for a moment before shifting completely. A barrier had fallen, one he hadn't even sensed before and with it's destruction came the familiar feel of his sister's ki. A whisper of air was all that signaled his departure as he disappeared into the Makai, one way or another he was going to bring his sister home.

----------------

It was the gentle prodding in the back of her mind that finally forced Yukina into wakefulness though when she opened her eyes there was no one around. For a moment it felt like Hiei was in the room with her and now to see that the apparition was no where around her hopes dampened once more. Uncomfortably she shifted upon the hard stone, trying to ignore the chill that seeped through the thin yukata she wore._ 'Hiei where are you? I need you.' _

_'I'm coming Yukina.' _The mind link had been relatively easy for Hiei to establish once he managed to pinpoint her location. The resounding pulse of pain that echoed through it though concerned him and as much as he disliked disturbing her before he knew how to free her the apparition knew that it was necessary. As it was now he was scanning the compound, looking for a way inside while he waited for Yukina to get over her surprise at his mind touch. _'Have they hurt you?'_

Yukina knew that the answer to the question was likely to set Hiei off but it would be impossible to lie to him, there was no getting around the truth. As it was her hesitation had caused that anger she felt coming from the apparition to intensify making her wince with the emotional overload. _'I'm okay, they haven't hurt me much.' _The Koorime hope that would be enough reassurance to calm him down even though it was only a half truth at best. Her body ached all over from the beating that it had taken earlier and she was certain she'd sustained a concussion. The only bright side in the whole situation was that even though she was warded her healing ki was already hard at work repairing the damage. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been just a few hours ago.

It was clear to Hiei that his sister was holding back just how badly the situation had become but he wasn't going to call her on the omission. Instead he sent a wave of reassurance to her that everything would be alright even as he began plotting the deaths of everyone in this compound. _'I need you to relax for me, sweeping your memories is the easiest way for me to learn the layout and determine the quickest way to release you.'_ That information would be vital but this method also provided him with images of the people who had caused her the most pain. Those were the ones that would suffer the most before they perished.

_'Alright, I'll try.' _Uneasily she shifted once more, trying to move off of the rock that was digging painfully into her side. Slowly Yukina released the breath she'd been holding and allowed her eyes to drift closed. It took several long moments but gradually her mind drifted which allowed Hiei to seize control. To her surprise the apparition began searching, not the day that she'd been kidnapped but many days prior to that. As memories of the dreams she'd been having replayed themselves her breathing became ragged, her pulse quickening. She didn't want to relieve the pain she'd experienced each time she had died.

It was regretful that he had to put her through this but Hiei needed to know if Kurama had been right all along. Now that he knew the dreams were plaguing her as well his resolve strengthened that he would be the one to put an end to it. Not needing to see anymore he pushed onward, skipping to the time Yukina had been kidnapped. Pride welled up within him seeing that for once his sister had taken a stand in defending herself, even if it meant killing another being. That pride was soon followed by anger when he experienced every blow she had taken. Images were ingrained into his memory as his claws bit into the bark of the tree he was perched in. Overall one was familiar, this Saburo would die painfully. 'You've done well Yukina, now rest. I will be there soon.'

Feeling her drift away from him once more Hiei decided there was no point in waiting. Given the creative lies that Yukina had come up with assured the ones holding her captive that he would eventually come for her. Knowing he was expected made little difference though, it just meant that his stealth would mean little. Just by opening the barrier they'd erected around the area meant they were giving him an open invitation inside, one that he wasn't going to turn down. Leaping down from his tree Hiei kept to the dwindling shadows as he moved closer to the compound. As expected there was a guard posted outside though the man was being lax in his duties. His sword gleamed in the pale light as it arched through the air, eviscerating the man where he stood. As his intestines hit the ground wetly the katana was already slicing through the air again, this time decapitating the man before he could utter a sound.

The door opened easily beneath his hand, allowing the apparition to slip through silently. For the most part it seemed as if the halls were empty though the faint sounds of the occupants moving in their rooms could be heard from time to time. Cautiously he approached the banister, peering over the edge to the floor below. It would figure, the higher ups were probably on the lower floors which meant that's where Yukina was likely to be as well. Without a sound Hiei lept to the railing, his katana poised and dripping blood as he jumped off of the edge onto the unsuspecting demon below. The blade pieced the demon's skull with minimal resistance, the body dropping to the ground with a heavy thump. As Hiei drew his sword from the carcass he didn't bother attempting to hide the body, they'd know he was there soon enough anyway.

Quickly he moved down the stairs, avoiding detection as best as he could but Hiei knew his luck wouldn't hold out forever. Right on cue a door opened just as he'd moved past it although as he turned to silence the demon an alarm was triggered. Cursing under his breath he lept forward plunging the sword through the demon's heart but it was too late. As if an ants nest has been stirred demon's began pouring out of the woodworks, battle cries filling the air as they rushed him. Time stood still for him as the apparition fought, the screams of the dying quickly overwhelming the senses. Energy blasts collided with the walls but he avoided them easily, allowing the carelessly thrown attacks to take out those behind him who sought to strike him down without honor.

He had an advantage and they all knew it. Thanks to Yukina's lies they believed he was necessary to gain what they needed. If they were to kill him then it would all be in vain therefore they were holding back their attacks, hoping to strike him down with a lucky shot long enough to subdue him. However Hiei had no reason to play by their rules, if they approached then they died it was as simple as that.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Saburo's voice cut through the air and immediately the fighting ceased. The apparition had impressed him, living up to the reputation he'd acquired through out the years. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Hiei was one of Urameshi's loyal followers he might have approached the apparition with an offer to join the team. As it was they'd have to settle for the man's cooperation in opening the chest, nothing more. To insure that cooperation he'd retrieved Yukina as soon as the alarms had gone off. They would see just how close she was to the apparition who was said to care for no one.

Hiei stopped cold upon seeing his sister in the demon's hands. One wrong move could easily end her life if he wasn't careful, the fact that they needed the chest opened might become secondary if Saburo deemed it necessary. Yukina's terrified eyes locked onto his own as the demon behind her dug his claws into her pale throat. Blood trickled down the skin, showing just how close he was to ending her life painfully. Hiei knew if he were to move now the man would kill her without a second thought. "You are a coward for hiding behind a woman, let her go and face me with honor."

Saburo tightened his grip on the girl's throat though he was careful not to slice too deeply, he still needed her alive after all. "Who said I wish to fight you Hiei? Personally I'd rather you cooperated with me but if this is what it takes then so be it." The concern in the apparition's expression towards the girl had not been lost on him, this particular demon would do anything he could to ensure the Koorime remained safe and that gave him an advantage. "A little bird told me that you have the ability to open a certain chest, one that I need to get into so I'll make you an offer. You can accept my hospitality and stay here until the moon is right to open it or I can say the hell with it and kill this little girl where she stands. It's your choice."

Would the demon take the chance of losing what was supposed to be in the chest? Hiei wasn't sure and indecision gripped him. What choice did he really have? There was no way he could risk her life, especially when the odds were stacking in Saburo's favor. "Assuming I agree to your 'hospitality' what happens after the chest is opened? Are you just going to let us walk out of here?' Even if Hiei allowed himself to be imprisoned there was no way they'd remain here for that long, sooner or later Kurama would realize that he'd left and then the rest of the team would come looking for them. Unfortunately he knew however that if he didn't ask the questions one would expect from such an offer it could make things even more dangerous for them both.

A slight nod to Toki had the man positioning himself behind the apparition, ready to render him immobile at a moment's notice. The question that Hiei had posed was a valid one but it wasn't one he'd answer truthfully. With the apparition's ties to the Reikai it would be pointless to free him once the chest was opened. If it contained the spells they needed then the man would die shortly after, if not then they'd keep the both of them around for as long as necessary. Saburo refused to allow either of them to become obstacles in his path however. "We'll cross that bridge when we find out what is in the chest. Toki do it." Within moments a ward that had been specifically designed to restrain not only Hiei's ki but that of the Jagan's as well had been put into place. It pleased him to see that the apparition hadn't bothered to fight it, knowing that his compliance was the only thing keeping the girl safe. It wasn't long before he was properly secured and his katana taken. "Just to show I'm a nice guy I won't even bother to separate the two of you, that way you can be assured that this little lady is safe at all times."

Truthfully that was one worry off of Hiei's mind as he was led away, he'd wondered if the man was going to keep the two of them separated or not. A heavy door was shoved open giving him a glimpse of the darkness within. A rough push was given to send him inside but he didn't stumble, instead he gave the man a glare before the door was shut heavily. How long would it be before Yukina was brought to him? Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness revealing that for the most part the room was bare. Obviously Saburo wasn't accustomed to keeping prisoners, the duration of their stay was likely to be highly uncomfortable if nothing else.

When the door opened once again he wasn't surprised to see Yukina being led into the room, however the bundle of blankets thrown to the floor was. It was better than nothing he supposed, though spreading them out would be nearly impossible until they managed to get themselves untied. Hiei remained silent until the door closed once more before peering at his sister in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Yukina said as she moved to sit next to Hiei, her eyes closing wearily. She'd never meant for him to be captured as well, how were they going to get out of here now? "I'm sorry, I never meant.." A tear trailed down her cheek to strike the stone floor. She should have just remained in her room, she probably would have been safe then and none of them would be in this situation. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you could not have known." Seeing her cry was the last thing that Hiei wanted, he wished there was some way to reassure her that everything would be fine. His gaze trailed down until he saw how tightly her hands were bound in place. "Yukina, turn your back to me and we'll remove the ropes holding you." It only took a few seconds before she was moving awkwardly, turning her back to him and trying to scoot close enough that he could work. The knots in the rope were tight and he had no doubts that if they were left on too long Yukina would suffer permanent damage to her hands. As his fingers brushed her skin he ignored the images it brought, memories of the dream. This was not the time for such thoughts.

The ropes fell away quickly and Yukina took only a moment to rub the feeling back into her hands before starting to work on Hiei's bonds. Only once she had him free did she sit back and try to relax, wondering what was to become of them. The silence dragged out between them though she could feel the apparition's gaze burning into her, forcing her to consider everything he had seen in her mind. "You must think me foolish now."

"Because of the dreams?" Hiei sighed at her nod, why would she insist on bringing this up now? Yes they had a lot to talk about but he would have rather it had been once they were somewhere safe. Still, if he were to allow this to linger between them it would only make things between them more difficult in the long run, something he wished to avoid. "It's time we talked about this, the dreams were not a product of your own making. It was the jagan that was influencing them though I didn't know it at the time."

"I don't understand." Yukina's voice was soft as she stared at him in confusion. Why would the jagan give her those dreams and how could Hiei not have known about it? Her eyes widened in realization as he turned to look away from her. Without thinking of how much he abhorred being touched Yukina placed her hand on his arm drawing his attention once again. "So you've been having them too?" As far as she'd been aware the apparition had never had any thoughts beyond protective friendship for her, so why would he start fantasizing about her now?

"It's complicated." That didn't begin to describe the situation and Hiei dreaded going any further but the expression on Yukina's face told him there was no way in hell she was going to drop the subject now. Soon there would be one less secret between them, the question was how would she react to having the truth revealed? 'The dream was a warning of something to come, the Jagan foretold of your death and gave the answer on how to stop it though in the dream I refused to consider the possibility. It wasn't until after you'd been taken that I realized that the answer was right in front of me." Cautiously he ventured another glance at her, waiting to see if she'd made the connection but it was apparent she still hadn't put it together. "You need to be mated Yukina, that is the only way to keep you safe."

Yukina's eyes widened hearing those words before she shook her head vehemently. "That can't be right, the Jagan is wrong." Seeing his impassive expression she continued on, believing that he wasn't aware of just what it took for a Koorime to take a mate. "The only way I can take a mate is if it is with one of my own kind and you are not a Koorime. There has to be another explanation."

"I'm aware of the conditions surrounding the Koorime Yukina and it's time I told you the truth. The reason the Jagan gave me the vision is because I am the only one away from the island which can complete the bond." Hiei took a deep breath as his sister's eyes locked onto his own when she realized what he was saying. "Yes Yukina, your brother is the only one with the ability to do so." He fell silent, waiting for her condemning words knowing that he'd put her through more pain than even Tarukane had with his silence.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yukina stared at him in both anger and happiness, confused as to how she should feel. "You knew I needed you and you still kept yourself hidden. Why?!" Tears streamed down her face once again but she wasn't ashamed of them this time. Suddenly she launched herself forward, gripping at his cloak as she buried her face in her chest. "Do I shame you so much that you wouldn't even acknowledge me?"

"Dammit that's not it!" Hiei pulled her up to force her to look at him. "That's not it at all, it was to keep you safe! Do you have any damned idea how many people would hunt you if they knew who you were!" Her shocked expression silenced him for a moment before he pulled her in closer, his arms tightening around her. "But it didn't work did it? You're still here." He sighed heavily, once he'd found her he'd done his best to look after her and it still hadn't been enough. Would she even accept what he was offering in order to keep her free from harm?

His words made sense and Yukina gradually calmed, wondering just how much hell he'd put himself through over this. The fact they both had the same dream had been surprising, her brother had to know that Saburo was the man that killed her every single time. She shifted against him, not protesting the fact that he held her so close. "Does that mean once this is over the dreams will stop?"

"Yukina... It's doubtful, I've come to believe that it was a warning yes but not one that could be directly fixed on this incident. Too many things are different. In order to stop them you know what we must do, but are you willing to do so?" The moment of truth had arrived and Hiei knew there was every chance that she would turn him down. There was some level of affection after all between her and Kuwabara though he couldn't understand it. She also knew what becoming mates entailed, there was no way either of them could act as if it hadn't taken place once it was done.

What he was proposing was something that Yukina had never considered with anyone. Not even Kuwabara held her affections in such high levels that she would give herself freely to him, human or not. Sighing heavily she shook her head, the proposal was not objectionable to her for she certainly had no wish to be plagued with these dreams for the rest of her life but she could not be selfish. Hiei valued his freedom above all else, she'd be chaining him to her side if she were to accept. "I can't, you deserve to be free Hiei and I cannot take that from you."

"You don't get it do you?" Hiei stopped her from moving away from him before she could get too far away. It was obvious what she was doing and he wasn't going to tolerate it. "What do you think I've been doing since I found you?" Seeing her blank look he snarled in frustration. "I've been protecting you dammit, my freedom has been nothing more than an illusion but I gave it up gladly to make sure you are safe! Bonding to you will change nothing in that respect so don't play the martyr here. I know you wish to be free of the nightmares as do I and I will not sit here and wait for someone to kill you just because you were too foolish to accept me! Or are you the one who is ashamed of me sister?" It was a low blow but Hiei knew that one way or another he had to get through to her. They couldn't keep going like this, it would destroy them both in the end.

"No!" Her voice was harsh with denial, how could he even think of such a thing. "I would never be ashamed of you brother!" The words hurt more than he could have ever realized but Yukina knew that he was only trying to look out for the both of them. The nightmares that he experienced hadn't even crossed her mind when she'd given an answer, how could she subject him to that night after night until it finally came true? "I'm sorry." She whispered against his chest, knowing that he could hear her. "I didn't think, I'm so sorry. You're right, I'm being selfish and I have no right to be. I've.. never done anything like this before." A blush covered her face knowing that Hiei probably had far more experience in this than her mind could possibly comprehend. Surely he'd be disappointed in her at first but she was a quick learner. For him she would try.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Now that he had her agreement the tension began to bleed out of him once more. She hadn't condemned him for withholding the truth nor had she declared him a deviant for what he was suggesting. Now if only the others would accept it so easily, in this he hoped that Kurama was right. For several long minutes they remained in each others arms, content to stay silent for the time being. Hearing footsteps out in the hallway had them both tensing, wondering what was to come when they stopped just outside the doorway. Hiei began to doubt his decision in waiting until they got out of this situation. What would happen if they came to take Yukina and the mark wasn't in place? She'd be helpless against any attacks they might throw at her. After the footsteps moved on he breathed a sigh of relief. "We should do this now, I do not want to take any more chances than necessary with your safety."

"Now?" The prospect was just a bit daunting but Yukina wasn't going to tell him no. A lot of her fears were because of the unknown but the Koorime was certain that Hiei wouldn't hurt her on purpose. "What do I do?" The way he had approached it made Yukina feel like he was regarding this as a job and nothing more which had her closing her eyes against the pain that caused. She didn't want to be just a burden to him.

"Remain there for a moment." Hiei stood and went over to the blankets which had been dropped carelessly on the floor. As he picked them up he wasn't surprised to see they weren't the softest of things, nor exactly clean but it was the best they had. There was no way he was going to take Yukina as his mate on a cold stone floor, this was hard enough for the both of them as it was and he was determined that she would get some enjoyment out of it. Spreading the cloth out on the ground he layered them on top of each other, providing at least a small amount of padding for the both of them before moving to stand in front of her. Holding out his hand he waited for Yukina to take it before pulling her to her feet. She was tense as was to be expected though he couldn't blame her. "There's nothing to fear, I'll take care of you." Giving her hand a slight tug he began leading her over to the makeshift bed.

"I know." They stopped at the edge of the blankets though for several seconds neither made a move to lay down on them. Yukina chewed on her lip before breaking the silence between them. "I just wish that this wasn't something that was forced on you." Even though he had said before he'd do it willingly she still had to wonder if he'd come to resent her for this later.

Even now she was still questioning his willingness to enter into this relationship and it was more than a bit frustrating. Pulling her forward he placed his lips upon hers, knowing that actions would speak louder than words at this moment. Knowing that if he was too forceful he'd intimidate her, he set about nipping gently at them until she opened her mouth before slowly sliding his tongue inside. Moving his hands to cup her face, he slowly guided her through the kiss until she grew bolder and began to mimic his movements. Only once they were both breathless did he pull away. "Do you still think you're only a job to me? Make no mistake Yukina I do care for you otherwise I wouldn't be here right now."

Swallowing hard Yukina nodded slightly before pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. "I believe you." As his hands began to move along the edge of the yukata, tracing along her collar she closed her eyes, shutting out everything around them.

Some Time Later...

Only their ragged breathing broke the silence as Hiei moved to lay beside her. Her arms had already encircled his waist possessively as they held each other close though Hiei knew they couldn't remain that way forever. Pressing a brief kiss to the mark he had given her Hiei then pulled away and reached for his clothing. It wouldn't do to remain naked on the off chance that their captors would come to check on them. "Get dressed, we need to be ready for anything." Quickly he handed the discarded yukata to his mate and watched her dress. Only then did he grab one of the blankets from the floor and drape it over her shoulders, the gown was far too revealing in his opinion.

Yukina settled next to her mate who was now watching the doorway intently as if waiting for something to happen. "Will the others come?" So far Hiei hadn't mentioned them and she couldn't help but wonder if they even realized that Hiei was gone. Even if they did would the others be able to get them free? It'd been terribly easy for Saburo to capture Hiei by using her, no doubt he'd attempt the same tactic a second time if he knew they were coming. A chill snaked down her spine as she considered what might happen then, there was no reason for Saburo to spare their lives if he succeeded in capturing them. Yusuke and the others would just be obstacles in his path to cut down and they would be powerless to stop him.

"Eventually." Hiei pulled Yukina closer when he sensed her unease, she had every right to be worried about what was to come. Truthfully he was as well, the only thing that eased any of those concerns was that now Yukina was safe so long as he remained among the living. Saburo wouldn't know that she'd been marked and if the fool made the mistake of touching her with ill intentions it would be the last one he ever made. "They'll realize I've left soon enough if they haven't already, they've combed every inch of the temple looking for a place to begin their search." Hiei paused for a moment, giving brief thought to the wards which had been applied to her. "When they warded you was it specific to your abilities or not?"

"I think so but I'm not certain, I was warded when I woke up." Yukina's expression was one of curiosity, had he figured out some way around the wards they had put on her? Her brow furrowed when Hiei's eyes closed and then suddenly the mark he'd given her warmed considerably though it wasn't painful. Reaching up, she placed her hand over the bite mark trying to determine just what the apparition was doing. "Hiei? What's going on?"

A smirk crossed his face when the question was asked. Yukina had just given him all the answer that he needed, the ward would do nothing to hinder him protecting his mate through the mark. "Just making sure that the ward would not hinder me should that fool touch you." He allowed his eyes to open once more though his expression didn't change, their fears were now groundless since their freedom was now assured. It was only a matter of time before they managed to get free.

-------------------

_'Make sure they have food he says! Ch.. Why the hell are we feeding prisoners anyway?'_ Akiyama tried balancing the bowl of gruel as he fumbled with the latch on the door, cursing when some sloshed over the side and burned his hand. "Fuck!" Roughly he kicked the door open, not caring in the least if he startled the occupants awake or not. Saburo had deemed it his job to take care of these two even though the man knew he detested the very thought. The sight of the teal haired girl sitting up quickly stunned him. Somehow she'd managed to get untied, not that he was overtly concerned about her since she couldn't remove the wards. It was the fire apparition which warranted his attention but as of yet the man hadn't even acknowledged him. "Dinner time you dogs, don't expect me to hand feed you either." As he approached the two of them his eyes widened, taking in the heavy scent of sex in the air. "Well I'll be damned, no wonder you gave up so easily. She must be a nice little piece of ass to put up with being captured."

Hiei made no move to stand but continued glaring at the foul man. That he would pick up on the scent was expected, he would have been surprised if this fool had missed it. However he wasn't going to sit there and listen to the idiot run his mouth. "If you value your life I suggest you shut up. I might not have my katana but that doesn't mean I won't beat the life out of you." The man didn't seem overly strong but looks could be deceiving. Hiei shifted in position, waiting to see if the man was going to continue and force him to carry out his threat.

The threat made Akiyama roll his eyes before examining the apparition carefully from his spot in the entrance way. So far the man hadn't made any moves but he wouldn't be so foolish as to think that Hiei was still restrained. As innocent as his little bitch looked Akiyama seriously doubted she'd ride the fire demon while he was still tied up. "Hey Ronin, get your ass in here!" The shout carried down the hall and he knew in a few moments his friend would be there. Perhaps it was time to show Hiei that his reputation meant nothing down here. Hell, the man was going to be lucky if he made it out alive by the time Saburo was finished with him.

"What the hell do you want?" Ronin been holding a killer hand and being interrupted just before he collected the cash that had been laid out on the table had pissed him off. If this wasn't important Akiyama was going to get his ass kicked, that was for damned sure. As he walked down the hallway his footsteps echoed through the empty hall, the sounds of the slight party that had been going on growing fainter with each step he took. As he came to stand in the doorway he noticed that the two were untied. "So they got lose, what's the matter? Can't take care of two warded captives on your own?" Akiyama was giving him a dirty look but at the moment he didn't much care, he had better things he could have been doing right now.

"And here I was going to invite you to a little fun." When Akiyama said fun he saw his buddy's eyes widen, knowing he'd immediately caught onto the idea. The first thing they had to do however was restrain Hiei to make sure he wouldn't be a problem when they took the little bitch in front of him. Apparently the fire apparition had realized it as well and had gotten to his feet to stand between them and their prize. "What do you think Ronin? I say we tie his ass up and force him to watch. Saburo didn't say we couldn't touch her, we just can't kill them." Now that the girl realized what they were talking about she'd moved as well, attempting to obscure their vision of her by hiding behind Hiei. Unfortunately for her it wouldn't do her any good.

Being warded as he was, Hiei knew that he'd have a difficult time fighting the two of them off but it would be expected of him to try and fight for Yukina. To do otherwise would make them wary. Only a few minutes before Hiei had explained to his mate that it was likely something like this would occur sometime during their imprisonment however he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. He had an advantage over them though, one that would be crucial to their survival. Now that the chance had arrived this would be the night that they escaped with or without the help of the others. Glancing to the side he saw Yukina moving just as he'd instructed her to, giving the appearance of being terrified. In the end his sister might not enjoy knowing what was about to happen but she wouldn't argue with him in this instance. "Touch her and you will die."

"Like you're in a position to threaten us Hiei, maybe you should have thought about that before you started fucking her. Why should you be the only one who gets a taste of her?" Ronin moved forward seeing that Akiyama was doing the same, coming from opposite sides. As expected the apparition moved quickly in spite of his ki being restrained. Before he could counter Ronin had taken a blow to the face which had him stumbling back from the attack. "You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Viciously he lashed out, sending a kick to Hiei's midsection though for all intents and purposes the demon acted as if he hadn't felt the blow. The sound of the girl crying out the apparition's name went ignored as they pressed their attacks, pushing him further away from her. Footsteps could be heard approaching rapidly, no doubt being the others who had heard the commotion. A vicious grin covered his face at the thought, the more that joined this party the merrier in his opinion.

Seeing that he'd soon be overwhelmed Hiei gave his sister a look that told the girl it was now or never. He'd hold them off for as long as he could but ultimately it would be through her that he destroyed the ones trying to harm her. As one of the men came up behind him, Hiei leapt out of the way to land by her side. They would see this through together As the others rushed them Hiei closed his eyes, focusing on the need to keep Yukina safe. "Trust in me Yukina." Strong hands made to tear him away from her even as another demon gripped his sister's wrists painfully, attempting to haul her to her feet. The fires that had been contained within him surged through the only outlet available, filling the room and quickly consuming those around them.

Yukina's eyes closed tightly as she wished that she could block the screaming out. Even though the men were evil and had every intention of raping her it still tore at her heart to know that she was ultimately responsible for their deaths. Only Hiei's hands resting on her shoulders gave her the strength to push on. Being in one of the lower levels meant that it would take a few minutes for the rest of the compound to realize what was going on. Once the screams had stopped Yukina opened her eyes to stare into Hiei's face. "Is it over?"

"Soon, just hold on a little longer." Hiei led her through the open door, ignoring the piles of ash laying upon the ground. So far no one else had come running though even if they did there was no chance for survival now that he was able to channel his ki through the mark he'd given her. "Let's get out of here." Quickly they ran through the empty hallways, not bothering to attempt any stealth as they approached the staircase. "Hold onto me." Only once he was sure that Yukina had a good grip on him did he leap up, reaching the first level with minimal difficulty. A cry went up as someone spotted them but Hiei didn't dare hesitate in their dash for freedom. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he avoided an energy attack and continued upwards. Finally at the top floor he disengaged Yukina's arms from around his waist and pulled her towards the door he'd entered the compound with. Viciously the apparition kicked it open before picking his sister up once more, holding her to his chest as he ran.

There was no determining just how much time had passed while they were locked in the compound but Hiei's best guess was around 24 hours. It had been morning when he'd infiltrated their lair and the sun was once more about to break the horizon. Surely by now the others had realized that he had disappeared and were now on their way attempting to locate him. For once the apparition was praying that Botan was with them since she had those foolish gadgets from the Reikai. At least then they'd be able to lock in on their energy signature now that they were clear of the barriers. That they would be pursued was a given, Hiei knew that Saburo would not give up on them so easily but giving him the chance to capture them once more wasn't on Hiei's agenda for the day.

The wind tore at their clothes as Hiei continued to run towards the border. Unfortunately carrying Yukina meant his speed was greatly decreased but allowing her to run on her own would hinder them even further. The sun was quickly rising leaving them little in the way of cover and occasionally he would catch voices yelling in the distance though judging by the location it wasn't anyone they had any desire to run into. Suddenly a flash of pink caught his eye as he lept across a narrow stream. 'About damned time they made it this far!' Hiei snarled to himself as he altered his course, determined to intercept them.

Yukina felt the shift in his mood and looked up at him, hoping to determine just what had caused it. "Do you see something?" There was no keeping the hope out of her voice, the fear that Saburo would catch up to them while Hiei was still warded was prominent in her mind. Perhaps the others had finally come! As happy as the thought made her, old doubts resurfaced as she considered the possibility. The others would soon learn that her brother had claimed her, how would they take it? Her grip tightened on her cloak as her mate continued running. She wouldn't regret what they had done, if they couldn't accept it then she would leave with Hiei and they would make a life elsewhere. It wasn't up to them to determine what was right or wrong.

Hiei wasn't given a chance to answer, having come to a stop directly in the path on which the group was walking. As the apparition placed Yukina in her feet the others came rushing forward. "Yukina! Are you alright?" Kuwabara stopped in front of her, looking over the girl with an anxious expression. He'd been worried sick since he'd gotten the news that she'd disappeared and now anger filled him seeing the bruises marring her pale flesh. Giving a hard glare to Hiei who was now scowling at him, his fists clenched. "Are they dead Hiei?" If they weren't they soon would be he decided, no one hurt Yukina and lived if he had anything to say about it.

"No but I trust you three will handle it while I return her to the temple." As much as he wished to end Saburo's life himself there wasn't much he could do until the wards were removed and Yukina had to be protected at all costs. This time he would sit the battle out and trust in his teammates to take care of the problem. Thankfully no protest was given like he expected on the suggestion that he stay with Yukina. Had Kuwabara opened his mouth to object he might have had to vent his anger on the fool and at the moment doing such would make it easy for Saburo's men to attack while they were distracted.

Yusuke nodded once and stepped beside the apparition, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I take it you took care of the other problem?" Kurama had filled them in on the problems both Yukina and Hiei had been having when they'd realized that the apparition had disappeared to go hunt for his sister. It'd been difficult to swallow and Kuwabara still had no idea of the blood relation between the two of them but eventually even he had come to accept what the fox had told them. That didn't mean it hadn't hurt his friend, for it had crushed the man's hopes but even Kuwabara had to agree that if the Koorime mating Hiei would keep her alive then he could let her go. When Hiei fixed Yusuke with a stunned look the Toushin squeezed his shoulder gently. "Kurama told us, we'll stand behind you alright?"

"That's reassuring." Hiei said quietly, surprised that Kurama had taken it upon himself to smooth the road for them. It had been a confrontation he hadn't exactly wanted to have to deal with, he'd have to remember to thank the fox later. Quickly he glanced at the others, gaging the truthfulness of the statement before nodding slowly. "It's done, no one will harm her now." In response to those words Yukina moved closer to his side, showing her acceptance of the situation.

Kuwabara closed his eyes, knowing that all hope of having a life with Yukina was over now but if it meant she was safe and happy then that was all that mattered to him. "You better take good care of her Shrimp, you got it?" It still didn't make any sense to him just why it had to be Hiei but Kurama had insisted this was the only way that it could happen. It hurt knowing that he couldn't protect her like was needed but at least there was someone out there who could do it where he could not. The differences that existed between him and Hiei were likely to always be there but he trusted him with Yukina's safety. That was enough.

"As if there were any question of that." Hiei scoffed but there was no real heat in the comment. His gaze strayed over to Botan who was watching the scene unfold with a look of regret. It was tempting to ask her what was wrong but he decided he'd rather not know. "Saburo's men are not that far behind us, they must be eliminated otherwise they will try again." A smirk crossed his face seeing the determined expressions crossing each of their faces, the problem would soon be taken care of with minimal fuss. "Botan if you don't mind a portal to the temple would be nice."

The oar she was seated on dipped lower, allowing her to slip to the ground. "Sure thing." Her voice was dull for once causing more than one eyebrow to raise in her direction. For months she'd been harboring an affection for the antisocial fire apparition but remained silent knowing that he wouldn't appreciate the sentiment. Now seeing Yukina at his side and knowing that she'd never had a chance made her eyes sting though the ferry girl did her best to conceal the emotions which wanted to break free. A portal sprang open and Hiei approached it with Yukina in tow. A gentle touch on the arm had Yukina pausing, looking at her curiously. "Take care of him alright?"

Realization dawned in Yukina's eyes, knowing what was wrong with the normally cheery ferry girl. Giving the woman a soft but sad smile she nodded. "I will Botan." The hand fell from her arm and she began walking towards the portal once again, turning just before she went through. "I'm sorry." Words meant little in these instances but she still regretted hurting her friend even if it was unintentional. Slowly she turned back to Hiei whose expression was now unreadable, taking his hand and walking through the portal with him. Only once the portal had closed behind her did she look at him again. "I hope she'll be able to find happiness one day."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say to the girl. Botan had to have known that she was setting herself up for heartbreak by setting her eyes on him in the first place yet she'd done so anyway. Whether or not she got over her problems wasn't his concern unless it began affecting Yukina, until then he'd let things remain the way they were and leave it at that. Really, there was nothing more he could do.

"So I see you've done it, I'd wondered if either of you would actually go through with it." Genkai stepped out of the shadows from watching the two of them. Neither of them seemed particularly surprised to see her as she came to a stop in front of them. "Interesting, the demon who applied these sure knew what they were doing." It wasn't as if the wards were impossible to remove though, one just had to have the proper knowledge to do so. Genkai closed her eyes and began chanting under her breath which caused the wards to flare brightly for several long moments before vanishing into nothingness. The look of relief on Hiei's face would have been comical had what they gone through not been so serious. "I don't think I have to tell you two to get some rest, the wards weren't the only thing that drained your ki and it will take a while to restore it." A blush colored Yukina's cheeks which made Genkai chuckle, that hadn't quite been what she meant but she wasn't going to call the girl on it. The fact that they'd mated had been obvious to her the moment they'd walked in the room.

Hiei merely smirked at the old psychic before shaking his head and leading Yukina off towards the bedroom. Sleep sounded good but a shower sounded even better, perhaps followed by a repeat performance of the activities they'd engaged in earlier. However he wasn't about to speak of such things in front of Genkai since they really weren't any of her business, if she was that curious the walls were thin enough she could easily figure out what was going on though he doubted she'd resort to such tactics. Yusuke on the other hand would likely be listening in at every opportunity knowing that pervert. As they reached the bedroom he allowed Yukina to shut the door behind them before peeling off his cloak. Yes, a shower was definitely what he needed right about now.

--------------------

"Is it finished?" Genkai stared at the weary fighters who made their way into the temple. Truthfully she figured they would be gone longer than two days but then again Yusuke always had been surprising in how he did things. Every one of them was covered in blood, some of it their own but they held a triumphant look in their eyes. After what had happened Genkai knew that they wouldn't leave this unresolved, not when Yukina was the one being targeted.

Yusuke threw himself onto the floor, exhausted but satisfied with the job they'd done. "Every last one of them bastards is dead, they won't be coming back." He and Kuwabara had been the ones to take out Saburo personally, the demon screaming for his life as Kuwabara's spirit sword pierced his chest. The man was still angry over his lost chances but he wouldn't take it out on the two who were somewhere in the temple.

In another room Hiei rested on a futon, listening to Yukina's peaceful breathing as she slumbered on his chest. Every word that had been spoken reached him easily through the thin walls and a smile crossed his face knowing that it was finally over. No longer would he have to worry about the bastard returning to take his sister though eventually others would come, it was a given. Slowly he brushed a lock of silky hair away from her face, gazing down upon her with affection. No matter what happened he would keep her safe, even if it meant giving his own life to do so.

Author's Note: I thank everyone who takes the time to review this, it isn't often that I'm able to edit one of these stories often enough to post to this website. If you are interested in reading the others and don't mind the hentai content they can be found on mediaminer under the same pen name.


End file.
